Little Red Riding Sakura
by yamatochick91
Summary: OK. I did this for a story at school. We had to change a fairy tale. Boring, eh? WEll, anywho, I GOT AN A ON THIS PROJECT SO YOU'D BETTER LIKE IT! Oh yeah, don't forget to review.


Little Red Riding Sakura  
  
Disclaimer: Hi! This fanfic is a Card Captor Sakura fanfic. I did not make up the characters or own Card Captor Sakura. Card Captor Sakura is copyright © CLAMP so please don't sue me. Well, you can't really sue me because I don't own Card Captor Sakura. I may someday, but not now. Kaho isn't really Sakura's grandmother in the TV series, manga or any of the movies but who better then Kaho to play the part? I also have nothing against Kero-chan but he makes the story funny. NOTE: This may not apply to you. Shall I begin the story?  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were best friends and their mother's were cousins. Tomoyo was sitting on Sakura's bed showing Sakura the latest in battle outfits. Then there was a knock at Sakura's door.  
  
"Sakura?" said Mr. Kinomoto. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure!" replied Sakura as Tomoyo hastily put away the battle outfits. Mr. Kinomoto opened the door.  
  
"I was wondering if you and Tomoyo would mind taking these pastries to Kaho's house? I would run the errand myself but I have a lot of research to catch up with some research." He said as he handed them a basket.  
  
"Of course we will!" replied Tomoyo before Sakura even got a chance.  
  
Kero-chan had been sitting through the whole conversation.  
  
"Did he say pastries?" Kero said to himself. "I must get my hands on those pastries!"  
  
He flew out the window over head of Sakura and Tomoyo. He flew so silently and so high he wasn't even noticed. When he thought the time was ripe he dive-bombed the basket. Missing the inside he hit his head on the edge of the basket and bounced off. He tumbled across the ground and shook his head a couple times.  
  
"Hooeee! What was that for!" cried Sakura.  
  
"I smell pastries!" said Kero. He got up and tried to get in the basket but Sakura smacked him with her hat.  
  
"These pastries are not for you! They are for Kaho!" she yelled.  
  
"I don't care! I still want them!" Kero said and punched her across the face. She fell to the ground and all of the pastries flew to the ground. Kero flew over to them and ate every last one.  
  
"Kero-chan! I'll get you for this, you baka!"  
  
"This looks like a good time for a battle outfit!" said Tomoyo. She digged in her bag and pulled out an outfit and pointed to a port-a-potty. Sakura gave a sigh and walked toward the port-a-potty and changed. The costume was a white muscle shirt, a red skirt, and a cape with a golden design on the back, which was tied up in a bow in front. Syaoran walked by and saw Sakura and Tomoyo glaring at Kero while the windy spirit chased after him. Sakura explained what was going on. He took out his sword and said "Element lighting! Be my aid!" and threw his sword against a piece of paper and the little bear like thing was electrocuted. Kero-chan slowly fell to the ground.  
  
"Sakura! Use loop!" cried Syaoran.  
  
"Right! Loop card! Release and dispell! Loop!" cried Sakura and a giant red elastic band flew out from the loop card and entangled Kero. Sakura walked over to Kero and picked him up by the scruff of the neck.  
  
"You're gonna help me make some more, you baka!" she cried and stormed off with Kero.  
  
"Wait! Sakura!" cried Tomoyo.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"She forgot her clothes." She said.  
  
At home Sakura was in a different pair of clothes baking some more pastries while Kero was making the dough.  
  
"I can't wait until I become my true form. I'll be able to sit on both the kid and Sakura." He thought to himself. Sakura's dad walked into the room.  
  
"What are you doing, Sakura?" he asked. And Kero dropped to the counter and pretended to be a stuffed animal.  
  
"Oh. Uh, Kaho liked the pastries so much she asked me to bring some more so I'm just making some more! Heh heh! That's it! Just making some pastries." She replied.  
  
"Oh. Okay." He said and left the room.  
  
THE END 


End file.
